Chris Crush (Avengers)
by ym4yum1
Summary: Companion fic to 'Chris Crush' (main story). Set in the "Chris Crush" universe, this is a side story with extra scenes about all the Avengers & other Marvel characters. Movies, TV series, Cartoons & Comics crossover. Steve/Natasha, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane, Clint/Bobbi, Bruce/Betty, Sam, Darcy… and more!
1. Prologue: Happy New Year!

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines & context from Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), TV series, Cartoons & Comics.

**Note**: After _Chris Crush, Chapter 15, Fierce People_

.

* * *

**Prologue: Happy New Year!**

* * *

.

"Happy 2014!"

Among their friends, coworkers, and complete strangers, Steve and Natasha kissed each other saluting the future ahead of them, whispering between each other's lips, "I love you."

For a moment, they were just another happy pair amidst the cheering crowd, but once they were recognized, the Avengers couple instantly became the success of the Stark's gala – also the subject of comments and prying eyes. It didn't matter, they belonged together, and it was worth everything. They danced all night long, as if they had the ball room only for themselves, happy to be in each other's arms.

The New Year had arrived, full of promises, hopes and dreams.

* * *

After the holidays, the Avengers Tower started to adapt itself to its new residents. Unintentionally, Clint's impulsive marriage changed the place's dynamic in a subtle way, making everybody think about their own lives and goals.

_What do I want from life?_

Having their private lives exposed was still uncomfortable for reserved people like Steve and Natasha, but the freedom of being just a couple among the others was, undeniably, a relief. They didn't need to hide anymore – they were living together and had a dog. Unbeknownst to them, they already shared the same dream of having a family. Natasha wasn't broken anymore, but the fact that she couldn't give him children was a huge obstacle in their path – she wanted him to have more than she had to offer. Although Steve read all her signs, he wasn't sure what they all meant – he thought that her hesitation meant she wasn't ready yet – and as much as he wanted to, he would never pressure her.

Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton moved in permanently, but the problem about getting married so quickly was that they didn't know each other – habits, likes and dislikes. Clint remained a bachelor for over 40 years – he went from an orphanage to live in a circus, always having a nomadic life that didn't change much when he became a S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agent. Bobbi grew up living a relatively normal life – she was a champion gymnast in high school, and graduated from the Georgia Institute of Technology with a Ph.D. in biochemistry. Adjusting to a married life would be a tough task for them both, and their dangerous jobs only complicated everything.

Working with Dr. Selvig, who returned to his home and research after the holidays, Dr. Jane Foster spent a lot of her time in field trips. But her relationship with Thor was progressing happily and, although they weren't formally living together, they couldn't be apart from each other for long periods of time. She would come back at least once a week and, when she was too far away, Thor would fly to be with his girlfriend. The new couple wanted to enjoy their passion in the present, without thinking of the possible and probable challenges in their future. Despite everything, as Asgard's heir, Thor was destined to rule all realms, including Earth, which he called Midgard. Sooner or later, he would have to fulfill his obligations and Jane's place at his side was beyond uncertain.

Darcy continued assisting Jane, following her everywhere, but, on a personal level, her life was stagnant. With all the couples around, more than ever, she wanted to find love too. She tried to reconnect with Ian Boothby, her British intern/boyfriend, but because of the distance, it didn't work.

Sam took Darcy as his date to the party, but nothing happened other than the New-Year-midnight-kiss. The young superhero was earnest to prove himself and to find his place within the Avengers – it wasn't the right time for relationships and they remained friends.

But the major change actually happened to Bruce. With the adrenalin super-inhibitor, he was able to keep the transformation under control, allowing himself to an almost normal life. Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross was his colleague, best friend, and lover, for years before his accident. They reconnected themselves instantly and, after the party, she still hadn't left the tower. They couldn't wait to reestablish their engagement. The main obstacle for their happiness was, as always, Betty's father, General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross – Bruce's biggest antagonist. Since the Avengers, Fury managed to get Bruce free for any charges, keeping the General off his back. But how could they stop a furious father?

The Avengers were the closest thing to a family for most of them, including Tony, who had spent almost a lifetime by himself. The genius finally had a team to belong to and work with. That's why he spared no expenses to provide them the greatest comfort and perks. For sure, everything always followed by a good deal of humor and pranks. Pepper couldn't be more proud of him, getting settled in a family life. In secret, the independent business woman was dreaming of their future together, and wondering when Tony would be ready for the next step in their relationship.

Despite being dysfunctional and definitely crazy, the Avengers Tower was their home.

.

* * *

.

**Author's note**: This is my third story at the **_Chris Crush_** universe, and it will be about the team. Steve and Natasha are part of it, so there will be a few parts about them too. But their story remains the focal point at **_Chris Crush (main)_**, with the extra scenes, rated M, at **_Chris Crush (Love scenes)._**

Remember, for a writer, feedback is gold, and your opinion always matters. I appreciate anything and everything you want to say, in English, Portuguese or Spanish! Please, review!

xxoo Mari

*** Writing is a labor of love. Please, support our young writers, leave a review! ***


	2. The Futurist

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines & context from Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), TV series, Cartoons & Comics.

.

* * *

**The Futurist**

* * *

.

Once again, Tony couldn't sleep. This time he wasn't plagued by nightmares… Instead, his mind was tormented by scenes… from his past.

Locked in his lab, alone, he asked JARVIS to replay the message his father left for him.

_"Tony? You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you. And someday you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out, and when you do, you will change the world... What is and always will be my greatest creation is you."_

There was no doubt, not only did Tony inherit Howard's geniality, but also he was able to accomplish much more than his father could've even dreamed of. But that's never been enough... _"He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me…" _That was the ugly truth – no matter how many scientific breakthroughs he's accomplished, he'd never earned his father's love…

Until a few weeks ago, the son didn't have the slightest idea of who his father was for real… until he heard what Steve Rogers had to say about his old friend, Howard Stark.

Tony remained in absolute silence, watching, in the video JARVIS recorded of that day, Steve's anguish translated into words, as the soldier relieved those painful memories.

_"I was watching a documentary about WWII yesterday, and it got me thinking about Howard working at the Manhattan Project… Of all the things that happened while I was frozen, I think the worst was the use of the atomic bombs against a civilian population… I don't intend to diminish the importance of the other things, but that's not history for me. I was part of that war… For a long time, I blamed myself for not being there with them – survivor's guilt, you know?… I can only imagine that the Howard I knew – a happy, friendly, good man – was devastated by remorse too… It must have intensified over the years, since it still affects people's lives… Fury and Dugan told me about his obsession to find me, and also his constant effort to do something good… It seemed to me as a desperate attempt to pay for his debt… I believe that being in part responsible for such atrocity… it ultimately broke Howard… It would have broken me too…"_

_'It ultimately broke Howard'._ Since then, those words were stuck in Tony's mind. A silent tear rolled through the genius' face, catching him by surprise. _Damn, Steve_. Seeing his friend's pain and guilt, it made Tony think about his father… as a man… for the first time in his life. A young man, in his middle twenties, experiencing the horrors of the worst conflict in human history – the WWII – and the things that he could had been through to make him so… _broken_...

The video continued with the part that Tony hasn't seen before, because… he had fled… He couldn't let his friends see him… having an anxiety attack. In the safety of his workplace and surrounded only by his machines, he watched everything fixedly.

The Captain's worry was visible, _"I need to apologize to him, Pepper. I got caught in the moment. I shouldn't have said those things like this, to him. I'm really sorry…"_

While trying to calm the soldier, Pepper got emotional, _"No, Steve, trust me. Let him come to you when he's ready… I have only to thank you… Don't you see the good you did to him? You redeemed his father for him."_

Finally, Bruce's wise words to Steve had a profound impact in Tony. _"Your intelligence and perspicacity never ceases to amaze me, my friend. It's so sadly obvious, now that you've pointed it. Howard wasn't a bad father because he didn't like Tony. He didn't find himself worth of a son like Tony, so he pushed him away."_

_'He pushed him away'._ That was an understanding. Tony was enrolled in boarding school at six years old, and he still had a nanny at fourteen. Besides being absent, Howard did his best to minimize any contact with his son. The worst part was that he kept Maria, Tony's mother, away too. _He was beyond broken_.

Pepper's words finally hit Tony… He wouldn't have gone so far – _redeemed _was a too strong word. However, something has changed… though he couldn't identify it, or named it… yet.

* * *

Monotonous wasn't a term that could be applied to the Avengers Tower. There was always something interesting happening, or about to happened, in one of its numerous places. For instance, Tony was eating Tofu while checking his mail through holographic projections. State-of-art was the minimum for everything around the genius. Of course, the opposite polo would be the man from the past.

Doing one-arm pushups, for what seemed like an eternity, Steve was also reading the newspaper, without breaking a sweat. "What's a futurist? The newspaper calls you a futurist. And, unless you're into Italian art, I'm not entirely sure what that is."

The simple question took Tony out of his thoughts, and he tried to explain. "A futurist is someone who tries to predict the future, or, in my case, tries to create it. I'm inventing technology for next century, trying to make the world a better place. For instance, having news information delivered via wireless signals as opposed to a newspaper." Then, the genius gulped, realizing that the soldier was already up in front of him, drinking a half-dozen of raw eggs.

"I like newspapers." Steve continued steadily, presenting the facts just as he saw them. "For instance, this one has a picture of you fighting Hydra. And even from the picture, anyone can see that you don't know how to fight."

"What?" Tony replied upset, "There are about twenty super-villains out there that would disagree with you." He wasn't expecting the change of subject and he felt cornered but the direct approach.

Without a hint of irony, the Captain entered at his unstoppable command mood. "Meet me in the training room in five minutes. We've got work to do."

Since the Avengers got together, Steve implanted an intensive physical training program with a simple goal: to keep the team better prepared for anything. Black Widow and Hawkeye, star students since day one, improved constantly, assimilating every teaching of their leader, unquestionably the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant. Having joined the group later, the Falcon has been working hard to keep up with the spies, followed close by Mockingbird, who quickly joined the training schedule.

In a similar approach, Clint and Sam took turns to teach the basics of personal defense to the civilian population of the Tower – Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. Inspired by the group, Betty joined Natasha and Pepper at their daily Yoga sessions.

At the special Hulk-proof room, Steve helped Bruce to improve in his self-defense training. As the Captain wisely pointed, the doctor needed to continue his path to control his anger in case he couldn't have access to his medication. Steve was the only one able to deal with him when the unwanted transformation occurred once in a while – the super soldier not only managed to avoid mostly of the brutal attacks, but also to calm down the green giant and bring back the sweet doctor. On the other hand, it didn't work with Thor, who would always make Hulk more furious. Although the Prince and the Captain spared eventually, to fight the Hulk was the real challenge for Steve – his one chance to put his amazing battling skills up to the ultimate test.

As usual, Tony spared no expense to assemble the training floor to fulfill each team member's needs, more than worthy of a team like the Avengers. He valued the importance of the physical preparation, however, he continued his private training with Happy. That's why, until now, he had never come to train with the super soldier.

Standing in the middle of the ring with box gloves on, Steve started, "From what I've seen, you're fighting style is to tackle people or to blast them. If I had to guess, I'd say that you've never been in an actual fight in your life."

The assessment was correct – Tony didn't know what to say, "Well, I… I…"

The soldier instructed, "Punch me."

Fully outfitted with boxing equipment, head protection and gloves, the genius hesitated, "What? I'm not gonna…"

"Do it." A direct order from the Captain was something that they all felt compelled to obey.

As expected, none of Tony's attempts got even close to hit Steve, who, with one simple block, knocked the genius on the ground. A few rounds later, Tony was pissed off, "My armor protects me, you know? It would have taken you down before you even touched me. And if the suit I was wearing couldn't handle you, I've got a few more that could." He wasn't used to being defeated, but the truth was even more embarrassing – the soldier was just trying to teach him, and since the genius refused to learn, there were no winners.

Steve was honestly worried, "You can't always count on your armor. You have to be ready for anything."

"That's the whole point. I'm working to know exactly what's coming. I'll know exactly what to be ready for." The thing that Tony hated, more than anything, was to be taken by surprise. That's why he needed to know _everything_. But, again, the "old man" was right, and the futurist hated it too. Deep inside, Tony always admired how the Captain's strategic mind made every precise analysis effortlessly. The genius valued the soldier's intelligence, but he wouldn't admit it out loud… At least, not so easily. "Well, I appreciate the lessons and the bruises, but the world has changed, Cap. Life moves faster now than ever, and it's only gonna get faster still. I'm wired into a worldwide network of computers and satellites. The goal is to see danger before it gets here. I'm getting ready for the future, and working to get humanity there in one piece. You're still used to the old ways of doing things."

As it had happened in their discussions before, Tony was using the technology as an excuse for everything, and Steve expressed his most sincere concerns, "They say those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. If the old ways include training and preparation, then maybe you need to slow down a bit."

"Uh, slow, uh, down? I hear you talking, but the words don't make sense." As usual, Tony used jokes as his way out.

"It's always a good idea to know some basics. No matter what year it is, some things never change."

Once more, the soldier's words filled the genius mind. _Training and preparation_. Underneath what seemed a simple military concept, there was something else much deeper. With all his battle knowledge and tactical instincts, Steve was a great leader because he truly understood and cared about people. His grasp about humanity was the most foreign concept for Tony. However, the Captain never failed to hit the target. _Doomed to repeat…_

All his life, Tony has been hiding himself – physically inside his armor – his cocoon – and emotionally by being detached. But he couldn't stop thinking about everything… and… even terrified, he couldn't deny the truth – his constant, obsessive seek for the future was a desperate attempt to free him… because… it was too hard for him to admit it…

The futurist has always been stuck in the past.

* * *

Late that day, Tony was at the balcony of their room, when Pepper arrived. Looking at her, he found all the answers – she was the only present and future he could ever dream of. _It has always been you_. Instantly he knew he couldn't wait anymore. "Come here, honey, I want to show you something."

He kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her, turning her to oversee New York's amazing skyline, "We live here, but we don't look at the city."

She rested her back on his chest, saying, "It's beautiful."

His heart was racing, "You… are… beautiful… "

She smiled, but, noticing his tension and trembling hands, she turned, asking worried, "What's wrong, Tony?"

"You know how Fury likes to say that I couldn't keep my secret identity for five minutes? Well, this is so much more…" Looking at Pepper's confused eyes, he took her hands in his and, with sweat dropping on his forehead, he talked nonstop, "I gave you my heart already, literally, and everything I have. You own me. Just for the record, I wanted to do this long before Clint. I have the ring to prove it. I just didn't have the guts. Don't tell Steve, but he was right, I was scared. I was also obsessed to protect you because I can't lose you."

She squeezed his hands softly, speechless, as she realized what he was doing.

He stopped, taking a deep breathe. "I am freaking out. Sorry. OK, let me do the right thing." And he dropped on one knee. "God… I'm nervous."

Both had tears in their eyes.

"Look. You know me. I could have done something extravagant, like hiring millions of people to stand in formation so that you could see it written on the ground from here." Smiling, he rolled his eyes, "But I know you don't want any of this… and I don't want anyone but you." He flashed his loving eyes and she gently touched his face.

"A very smart man told me once that those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it." The past didn't scare him anymore, he was finally free… "I may look like my father but I'm not him. I won't let my mistakes destroy who I am. Most important, I won't push the ones I love away." He pulled a velvet box from his pocket, and, finally, popped the question, "I love you. Will you marry me?"

No words could leave her mouth, so, she smiled between tears, and simply nodded.

"Please, honey, I really wish you say something, and now would be the right time."

Pulling him for a passionate kiss, she whispered between his lips, "Yes! I will marry you, Tony!"

The path to the future was finally truly open.

.

* * *

.

**Ref**: Fanfiction: _Chris Crush_, chapter 14, "Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer" – Conversation about Howard Stark.

**Ref**: Movies: _Iron Man_

_#1 – _[Tony to Pepper] I don't have anyone but you.

_#2_ – [Tony to Pepper] It has always been you.

[Tony about Howard] He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me…

[Howard on video]_ Tony? You're too young to understand this right now, so l thought l would put it on film for you. I built this for you. And someday you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out, and when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you._

_#3_ – [Tony to Pepper] I have to protect the one thing that I can't live without. That's you.

[Tony] _My armor, it was never a distraction, or a hobby. It was a cocoon._

Post-credits scene – [Tony] I'm fourteen years old, I still have a nanny.

**Ref**: Cartoons: _The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_

1x17 "The Man Who Stole Tomorrow" _– _youtube/watch?v=5T81GSz9oDE

[Steve] What's a futurist? (…) Well, the newspaper calls you a futurist. And unless you're into Italian art, I'm not entirely sure what that is. (…) [Tony] A futurist is someone who tries to predict the future, or in my case, tries to create it. I'm inventing technology for next century. Trying to make the world a better place. For instance, having news and information delivered via wireless signals as opposed to a newspaper. [Steve] I like newspapers. For instance, this one has a picture of you fighting Hydra. And even from the picture, anyone can see that you don't know how to fight. [Tony] What? There's about 20 super-villains out there that would disagree with you. [Steve] Meet me in the training room in five minutes. We've got work to do. (…) From what I've seen, you're fighting style is to tackle people or to blast them. If I had to guess, I'd say that you've never been in an actual fight in your life. [Tony] Well, I... I... [Steve] Punch me. [Tony] What? I'm not gonna... [Steve] Do it. (…) [Tony] My armor protects me, you know? It would have taken you down before you even touched me. And if the suit I was wearing couldn't handle you, I've got four more that could. [Steve] You can't always count on your armor. You have to be ready for anything. [Tony] That's the whole point. I'm working to know exactly what's coming. I'll know exactly what to be ready for.

[Tony] Well, I appreciate the lessons and the bruises, but the world has changed, Cap. Life moves faster now than ever, and it's only gonna get faster still. I'm wired in to a worldwide network of computers and satellites. The goal is to see danger before it gets here. I'm getting ready for the future, and working to get humanity there in one piece. You're still used to the old ways of doing things. [Steve] They say those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. If the old ways include training and preparation, then maybe you need to slow down a bit. [Tony] Uh, slow, uh, down? I hear you talking, but the words don't make sense. [Steve] It's always a good idea to know some basics. No matter what year it is, some things never change.

[Tony] A very smart man told me once that those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it.

2x07 "Who Do You Trust" – [Fury] This is a man who kept his secret identity for about five minutes.

**Ref**: Comics: _Ultimates 2_ #4 "Brothers" – Tony's extravagant proposal.


	3. The Monster

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines & context from Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), TV series, Cartoons & Comics.

.

* * *

**The Monster**

* * *

.

The Sunday buffet served at the common area of Avengers Tower treated brunch as the most important meal of the day, offering a large, sophisticated amount of options to suit the most different appetites. When they're not saving the world, it has become a pleasant weekly tradition among the team, especially after the arrival of the new guests.

Although the soldier and the spy enjoyed the privacy of their place with romantic breakfasts in bed, this was an opportunity to bond with old and new friends. In these occasions, Natasha was secretly delighted to see how Steve was always happy and shining, showing how privileged he was to be by her side. She felt a bit proud knowing how much she had changed, thanks to her noble Captain, and his unequivocal love. In the past, she used to be displayed like a trophy – a thing – from undercover missions to her troubled relationships, like with the Daredevil. The worst part was that she didn't even care. But through Steve's sincere eyes, she saw herself in a different light, learning that she was entitled to be respected… and loved. Her evolution was natural and, gradually, she was getting more comfortable exchanging small gestures of affection with him in front of their friends.

They arrived at the luxurious dining room, holding hands, and headed to the large table to sit with the scientists. Steve took the opportunity to properly greet the newest guest, "It's really good to have you here, Betty. Bruce isn't grumpy anymore."

Laughing, the doctor pretended to protest, "I wasn't grumpy!"

"I have to confess that this is a lot intimidating." The beautiful brunette was a shy, sweet woman, and seemed grateful with their warm welcoming, "I guess I can imagine better now how you felt when you woke up in the future, Captain. Everything here is… completely unbelievable."

Bruce teased, "Classic Tony Stark, darling, you'll get used to it."

The waiters were bringing platters and bowls of food and beverages, as Natasha smiled, reassuring, "Believe me, Betty, this is foreign to us all." Although completely different, the two pairs engaged in a pleasant conversation, and, after a while, the spy was surprised at how comfortable she felt with them. They were so connected and had a graceful harmony, perceptible in small actions, such as passing each other's favorite food. A real couple, Natasha thought, and, as if on cue, Steve kissed her hand softly, making her heart flutter. Following the lead, Bruce kissed Betty's cheek, making her blush.

The environment turned from relaxing romantic to passionate explosive with the arrival of the new newlyweds, who, on the contrary of what their professional life style would indicate, didn't seem to know the concept of stealth in their personal life. Clint had become the closest thing to family that Natasha could think of – her big-brother – and they were overprotective about each other. She had seen him with uncountable affairs – detached but, deeply inside, miserable. Bobbi changed everything with her extroverted personality and unrestrained passion for him. The stunning blonde was a skilled agent, and really intelligent – instantly she was chatting with Betty about science, since both had a background in Biology. The archer couldn't be prouder, drooling over his wife. The spy found it fun to see him behaving like a teenager in love, but she was pleased that this gifted woman was showing her love for him, acknowledging how special he was. The weird thing was their lack of coordination with each other, although it was a common trace in new relationships. The spy didn't fail to notice that Bobbi watched them with a mix of envy and admiration.

Natasha remembered when she first met Steve and how they simply knew each other's movements during the battle of New York. That understanding translated so perfectly to their first dance… and to everything else. They were never clumsy in anything, their chemistry was always… there. She caressed his hand softly, relishing in the feel of their fingers entwined under the table. Through the corner of her eyes, she saw him smiling slightly… She simpered.

The next amorous couple arrived, breathless and smiling as usual. After they started living together, Thor and Jane were always, invariably, late to any group event – if not absent. The boys mocked him, who pompously grinned, making her red like a tomato.

Amused, the spy quietly observed the group. Despite their diversities, and being accomplished superheroes, they were acting just like any typical guys among friends. To tell the truth, Steve would laugh and try to mingle with them, but even so, he'd remain true to his origins, not really fitting into the modern male behavior. Natasha's gentlemanly boyfriend was definitely one of a kind, but she wondered if he wasn't too lonely.

Of course the god of Thunder was an outcast too. When the Prince moved to the tower and they all began to share a more casual environment, she found it interesting to watch his movements. It was more than just being a celebrity, like Tony, and it had nothing to do with being an alien. The spy had seen this behavior before, like in the royalty of the old continent – it was the born-to-be-a-king aura that kept the demigod constantly on the public eye, and Jane seemed to be his number one fan. They appeared to be living a fairy tale. But, even though he was extremely passionate and considerate towards his girlfriend, there was something missing… his family, his friends, his world…?

Natasha couldn't help but feel sorry for Thor and, instinctively, she squeezed Steve's hand softly. He looked at her, discreetly, but instantly – his genuineness always took her breath away. Seeing his inquiring blue eyes, she smiled, flashing her green ones, making him relaxed – he smiled back. They didn't need words and, once more, she knew she was the luckiest woman in the world – and the happiest one too.

Back to the group, there was Darcy, always acting as if she was Jane's twin sister. That was something that the Black Widow had never experienced in her whole life. She had had female colleagues, and she helped countless women through her life, since she'd never condoned any forms of violence against them – all the abusive men that had the misfortune of crossing the spy's path had ended up with much more than a taste of their own medicine. But Natasha herself never had a girl-friend, until Pepper. Someone who didn't need her protection, and with whom she truly enjoyed just spend time with, doing… Yeah… girl stuff! OK, grown-up girl stuff! The spy smiled to herself. The two women didn't need the fluffy part. Well, she had to admit it – after Sneg, it has changed a little bit. Even so, they trusted and admired each other, unquestionably, and, in Natasha's book, that was the real deal.

.

They were all chatting animatedly, while savoring the delicacies prepared by the Tower refined cuisine when the hosts made their grand entrance, followed by waiters carrying trays of champagne flutes.

Radiant, Pepper showed the rock on her right hand exclaiming, "We're engaged!"

The congratulations were echoed by the entire group. Quickly, the girls gathered around her to admire the stunning diamond ring, and everyone toasted the newly engaged couple.

Natasha hugged Pepper and greeted Tony, "It was about time, Mr. Genius."

Steve couldn't sound more proud of his stubborn friend, "Finally, a smart man-in-a-can!"

The spy was happy to hear Pepper whispering in the soldier's ear, while they were hugging each other, "I owe you."

"I can't believe it…" Bruce looked really surprised, "I thought you'd be the last one."

Betty added shyly, "I couldn't have imagined that the life with the Avengers would be so… festive."

Sam was the last one to arrive, since he has spent the weekend with his mother, but quickly joined the celebration, "That's great! Do you know what that means?"

Thor kissed Pepper's hand before pulling Tony into a tight hug, exclaiming, "A bachelor party!" and receiving the boys' acclaim.

Tony coughed, still recovering from the demigod's bear hug, and Jane retorted, clearly annoyed at her boyfriend, "That's what you remember?"

Raising his hands in surrender, Tony replied, "It's Legolas' fault. He started the marriage race but didn't give us a party."

The archer toasted the genius, "Don't worry, tin-man, we'll organize THE party for you, OK?"

The girls rolled their eyes, and, taking Pepper's hand, Tony explained, "Well, we are thinking about the engagement party first."

The boys booed in disapproval, and Pepper winked, "He's just scared about me having a bachelorette party… "

"But we'll celebrate in grand style, right?" Bobbi suggested.

Excited, Darcy jumped, "Count me in!"

Still looking confused, as if processing everything, Sam finally inquired, "I didn't know there was a race… It's an Avengers thing?"

They were all laughing profusely. In the obvious celebration mood, Tony gave Pepper a soft peck on her lips. Proud of their pioneering role, Clint lowered Bobbi in a deep kiss, earning the group's applauses. Bruce held Betty's hand tightly, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing. Once again, Jane was drooling over Thor in front of everybody, and the Prince smiled satisfied, grabbing her by her waist. Darcy just rolled her eyes, probably wondering how Sam could be so hot and naive at the same time. And Natasha had to use all her training and control not to melt under Steve passionate gaze – his hand was gently stroking her back and, fighting the urge to jump into his arms, she leaned just a little, smiling.

The waiters started to collect the empty champagne flutes, and the group went back to the brunch table.

.

Pepper pulled Steve and Natasha aside, "Let me tell you a secret, Steve. Tony wanted you to be his best man, but I told him I wanted you for myself. It will be Rodhey, you know, it's his oldest friend." Used to the CEO's playful behavior, Natasha couldn't help but smile seeing Steve's eyes widen with utter confusion, before Pepper started to explain, "My father passed away years ago, and I don't have any brothers, so… Would you give me away?"

Steve paused for but a moment to look at his girlfriend, who had the most encouraging smile in her face. Then, he kissed Pepper's hand, smiling shyly, "It will be an honor, Pepper."

Natasha smiled, "This will be perfect."

"And I want you to be my maid-of-honor, will you, Nat?"

Thankful with the vow of friendship, the spy replied a little embarrassed, "Oh, Pep. Of course I will. But you'll have to teach me, OK? I know nothing about this."

The two women hugged each other, and Pepper said, "Don't worry. I'm hiring the best wedding coordinator to deal with everything. You just need to be by my side." The bride-to-be left the couple, excited, "You guys are the best. That was the first thing on my to-do list."

Natasha was happy for her friend but, more than ever, she was charmed by her too-good-to-be-true boyfriend. She turned to Steve, thinking of how sweet he was, subtly requesting her approval, and checking if she would be OK with that situation before accepting it. Her eyes were shining with pride and love, as she gave him a soft peck on the lips, mouthing, "I love you." His cheeks turned soft pink and she smiled openly.

.

After his blush faded away, they followed Pepper to the buffet table, where Clint and Tony were still filling their plates.

The archer was whining, "Damn it. I have to buy Bobbi a ring, and fast."

Pepper got shocked, "You didn't yet? Why?"

Natasha spoke disapprovingly, "You're unbelievable…"

"She was the one who proposed, you know?" The archer looked annoyed, "And we got married right away. I didn't have time to plan anything."

For the look in Steve's eyes, Natasha wondered what was in his mind – probably finding it weird that nowadays a woman could propose and a man would find it natural. Nonetheless, without showing any discomfort, he suggested, "Pepper's jeweler is very good."

Suspicious, Tony looked at the spy, before asking the soldier, "How do _you _know it?"

Steve answered calmly, "He helped me find the Emerald earrings I gave Natasha for Christmas."

"The most perfect Colombian gems I've ever seen, an almost exact match to Nat's eyes." Pepper added proudly.

Natasha smiled, trying hard not to blush herself, "An expert's job for sure. They're exquisite."

The archer complained disappointed, "I can't compete with you rich superheroes. I live with an agent's fee."

"I'm not rich." Steve replied uncomfortably, "It's the back pay the Army gave to me, you know? For all the years I was frozen. Tony helped me to invest it."

The billionaire tried to justify it, "It's nothing much, just enough for him not to need to worry about money anymore."

Looking defeated, Clint concluded, "Exactly. Rich."

Pepper winked, "Don't be silly. It's not about money. I'll help you."

"Thanks." The archer replied, and they all walked towards the table to join the rest of the group.

.

Assimilating her new maid-of-honor role, Natasha asked, "Did you guys set a date already?"

The bride-to-be promptly answered, "Not yet, but it will be next year."

The impulsive Bobbi looked surprised, "Really? Why will it take so long?"

Pepper was a practical person and she wasn't going to complain about the inevitable. "We can't really avoid it. You know how Tony's life is. This will be a big event."

Jane added pensively, "The media will be all about you two when they find out."

"Oh my God! It will be one of those celebrity events we see on the news!" Darcy was jumping like a kid, "Ah! Have you seen the news about the New Year Eve's party? Your photos are everywhere!"

The spy tensed slightly. She had seen them, and didn't like it. The group started to check the headlines, and, as expected, the media buzz about them was ruthless. Natasha's face next to Steve was in every tabloid magazine around the world, instigating all kind of gossips – mostly attempting to predict how long it would take to the temptress Russian spy to break the honorable American hero's heart and, worse, if Captain America would end up on the Black Widow's long list of victims.

"This is absurd, completely out of line!" As expected, Steve got truly disturbed, "I couldn't give a damn about what they're saying about me." He looked at his girlfriend and spoke at a lower voice, "It's what they're saying about you that's driving me nuts…"

Keeping her mask on, as if she was still collected and unaffected, Natasha was mortified. She hated to see Steve exposed to public scrutiny because of her mysterious dark past. The gossips were false, but all this only accentuated her shame, making her feel unworthy of him. Not sure of what to do, she tried, "We're public figures, Steve. It's inevitable."

But his anxiety was unmistakable, "I know, but why snapping pictures of us walking the dog?"

Bruce pondered, "You're Captain America, Steve, and you're dating a Russian spy who also happens to be The Black Widow. Did you really think people weren't going to be interested?"

"I thought they'd maybe show a little more restraint."

Clint patted the soldier's arm, "Welcome to the 21st Century, man."

Dryly, Tony added, "Welcome to my life."

"But these tales ring false." Looking at the news, Thor was more than confused, "I do not understand."

"Remember when that woman in the London subway station took pictures of you, saying she was your date?" Jane explained, "Nobody cares if it's true or not, as long as it sells tabloids."

"I was interviewed once, when they took me for Jane!" Darcy smiled, before looking at Sam and pouting, "But no one paid attention to us, at the ball…"

The Falcon apologized embarrassed, "No matter what I do, nobody recognizes me… sorry." Because he wasn't part of the original group that saved New York, the young man was still ignored by the public and press in general.

"Being an Avenger isn't about recognition, Sam. We do this work because it's right." Despite his own frustration, Steve would always take care of his team, "You're doing a fantastic job, saving us all uncountable times."

"I get that, Cap. But could someone at least know I am an Avenger? For once…"

The soldier sighed, "You don't know how lucky you are, Sam. I'd do anything for your anonymity."

Tony never sounded so serious, "Don't worry, Falcon, it'll end up sooner than you think."

Back to the defamatory news, the Captain turned to Pepper for an advice, "Shouldn't we do anything? An official press release?"

But the CEO didn't give him any hope, "These are tabloids, Steve. Anything you do will just give them more fuel. Trust me, as soon as they find about our engagement, the media will leave you guys alone."

"I hope they stop these stories about babies." Bobbi sighed a little pissed, "They're also saying that we got married in secret because I'm pregnant."

"The list of my children just got bigger." Clint couldn't help but laugh, "The worst part is that I actually know some of these women." His wife punched his shoulder and he whined, "Ouch! And they are _lying_, Birdie."

"How many kids do they say you have?" Tony raised his brow, "I bet I win."

Bruce mocked smiling, "So, you've been cheating on me, science-bro?"

The genius added sharply, "Sorry, pal, don't be _green_", and they busted into laughing.

Dark humor was another thing that Natasha knew that Steve didn't get. Unfortunately, that was an easy way to deal with the inconveniences of their fame. Sooner or later, they would all be subjects of gossips. She leaned a little closer — he gave her a half-smile.

"It's too crazy, even for me." Darcy flashed her curious eyes towards Tony, "Some news say you can't have kids, and others make a list of your bastard children."

The genius smirked at the always indiscreet woman, "I had a vasectomy when I turned 21." It was after his parents' tragic death, but Tony sounded unaffected, "Thanks to my godfather's advice. Did you know him? The one who tried to kill me."

After more than fifteen years living around him, Pepper also spoke as if none of this mattered too much, "Obadiah Stone. Despite everything he did to control the Stark Empire, he didn't want to risk to lose it to any heir."

However, it was a too personal subject, and an awkward silence fell upon the group.

Born and raised under the spotlights, Tony continued completely unemotional, "But I got it reverted, last year. We can have about a dozen of kids, what do you think, honey?"

"Oh, God, a dozen of you? I'm not sure I can survive it." Pepper joked and, instantly, the genius pretended to pout. "I'm kidding, Tony!" She kissed him among the group's relieved laughters.

The group was back to the fun mood once more, but all that talk had a disturbing effect on Natasha. She remained impassable, in control, but Steve put his arm around her, gently stroking her shoulder, showing that he noticed her subtle distress – as she knew he would.

Betty contemplated reticently, "This is all so crazy."

Thor sounded disappointed, "Lady Betty, of the Nine Realms, Midgard is the one still beyond my comprehension."

"Don't worry, Betty, you'll get used to it. Sometimes it's actually fun." Jane encouraged the newest member of this dysfunctional family.

Darcy got up, making a little bow, "Welcome to Avengers orgy-world", receiving the boy's cheering.

Natasha smirked, "That's what they're calling us now?"

"Well, yeah. After all, you, vixen witches, trapped the defenseless superheroes." Darcy turned to the hosts, "Next on the news – the gold-digger who tricked the naïve billionaire."

Tony instantly jumped, sounding offended, "Who is saying I'm dumb?"

"This is the most absurd calumny against my beloved fiancé." Pepper rolled her eyes, and they all continued to laugh.

Betty was surprised, "I don't know how you make it sound so easy."

Tony held Pepper tight, saying, "We have too."

The brunette continued melancholically, "After Bruce's accident, it was terrible. I was dubbed as the one dating the…"

"Monster." Bruce took her hand and kissed it, smiling, "Well, this is the past, darling."

In her full Black Widow persona, she mocked, "Don't worry, now _I'm_ the monster."

Not really paying attention to anyone, individually, the group kept reading and laughing at the absurdity of the gossips.

Steve held Natasha carefully, whispering in her ear, "No, you're not", before placing a soft kiss on her cheek, "You're my love."

She leaned her head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his protective arms around her. Their eyes locked for just a second and the message was clear – she was stressed. Their friends and all these emotions were bringing back memories of a family she almost didn't remember. This was an uncharted territory and she was feeling exposed as never before. She didn't know how to deal with it, so she pulled him into a kiss – a little deeper and longer than she ever did before in front of an audience. Trusting and hoping that their love would be strong enough to endure any challenge ahead of them – trusting him to keep her safe.

Feasting continued the whole afternoon, and they were all having fun.

Finally relaxed, Natasha was left alone watching the beautiful view of the city, when Steve went to refill their drinks.

Bruce came quietly, "You know you're not a monster, right? Believe me, I'm an expert." She couldn't help but laugh, and the doctor continued, "If there's anything I can help you with, just tell me, OK?"

She nodded, "Thanks, doc. Actually, there is something I would like to ask you…"

* * *

.

In spite of everything, their life was pretty domestic, peaceful. But that was just the calm before the storm… a winter storm.

.

* * *

(Next: Chris Crush, Chapter 16 The Winter Soldier )

* * *

.

**Ref**: Cartoon: The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes – 1x15 "459" [Thor] Your tale rings false.

**Ref**: Cartoon: Avengers Assemble

1x03 "_Ghost of a Chance"_ – [Natasha] And that, Mr. Genius?

1x12 "_Avengers: Impossible"_ – [Steve] Being an Avenger isn't about recognition, Sam. We do this work because it's right. [Sam] I get that, Cap. But could someone at least know I am an Avenger? For once…

**Ref**: Comics: _The Ultimates Volume 2 #1 "The Ultimates" _– [Steve] I couldn't give a damn what they're saying about me. It's what they're saying about you that's driving me nuts. I mean, six months ago that crackerjack in the New York Times had me down as Man of the Year and now he's written this whole editorial about you being an adulteress. I swear to God, if this creep wasn't wearing glasses… [Wasp] We're public figures now, sweetheart. This is the flipside of all those ticker-tape parades and big gala dinners they invite us to. [Steve] Yeah, I know, but snapping pictures of you coming out of my apartment, zoom-lens shots of us walking the dog… [Wasp] You're Captain America, Steve, and you're dating a married woman who also happens to be The Wasp. Did you really think people weren't going to be interested? [Steve] I thought they'd maybe show a little more restraint. [Wasp] Welcome to the 21st Century, baby.


	4. The Killer

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines & context from Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), TV series, Cartoons & Comics.

.

* * *

**The Killer**

* * *

.

Pepper was truly impatient. How can you live in a place full of secrets and restricted zones? How can any normal person live with superheroes? Well, normal wasn't a word applied to the CEO of Stark Industries after fifteen years living around Tony Stark – being Iron Man for the last five. Still, sometimes it sucked.

"JARVIS…?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Potts. The _Romanogers_ floor is still closed for visit."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Do they know you call their place that?"

"I don't think so, ma'am. This was Master's most recent update, when he used the media nicknames as inspiration to rename a few places on the Tower, including yours as…"

"_Pepperony_, I know. Tony is impossible, isn't he? I still can't change it?"

"Unfortunately no override is possible when he uses his master code."

At her office, the blonde tried to concentrate on business without much success.

The last days have been beyond chaotic. One day they were announcing their engagement, and the next the Avengers were leaving for an emergency mission. The one good thing was that Natasha asked Pepper to take care of Sneg and they kept each other company. But after a few days, the team arrived with terrible news – Steve and Natasha were injured on a mission, and Tony asked her to hire Betty Ross as a consultant at Stark Industries. That was the only thing that the civilian population of the Tower were allowed to know since everything was top secret. Except that, under a lot of stress, Bruce revealed that Natasha was in a coma, and Tony said that Steve was freaking out not getting any sleep – neither of the geniuses were truly built for the secrecy of a spy's life. Always a quick thinker under pressure, Pepper recommended them to use the dog to help Steve rest.

Finally, visibly more relaxed, Tony brought Sneg back, announcing that the couple was okay, before collapsing exhausted into their bed.

All that was yesterday, and Pepper couldn't wait anymore when JARVIS finally announced, "Agent Romanoff is calling."

The blonde was already on the elevator with Sneg by her side, "Tell her I'm on my way."

Natasha was waiting on her floor, with no sign of injury – the CEO was beyond relieved, "How can you come out of a coma looking like that?" The two women hugged and Pepper continued, "I was so scared, Nat. Tony wouldn't let me see you."

"I know, Pep. I'm sorry we got you worried." With 63 lbs, the six-month-old giant puppy was too heavy to be picked up, so the spy knelt down hugging him while he licked her face happily. "Hi, baby, I missed you so much." The redhead looked grateful, "Thanks for taking care of them," pointing her head to the bedroom where Steve was resting. "Bruce said that they were lost without you."

"I thought that Steve wouldn't be comfortable being vulnerable in front of his team, but he would trust Sneg to watch over you." The blonde smiled coyly, "Men are all the same, aren't they?" They laughed and the CEO continued, "How are you two, really?"

"I'm okay. He will be too, in a couple of days." They walked towards the living room, sitting on the large couch – Sneg quickly jumped onto the spy's lap, who held him close, "It's so good to be home."

There was uneasiness in Natasha that hadn't gone unnoticed by Pepper. "But?"

"But…" Pausing for what seemed an eternity, the redhead sighed, "Steve… he is…", before continuing, looking truly embarrassed, "How can I say it…? Too loving?"

The blonde smiles tenderly empathizing completely. She knew how stressed her always private friend must have been to confess something so personal. "Ah, I know how this is. Tony was like this after the Mandarin incident. Couldn't stay away from me for a second. It was suffocating."

"Exactly." The spy sounded completely discouraged, "How long you think it will last?"

"Well… months?" The CEO couldn't help but smile, "I'm joking. Steve isn't messed up like Tony, I hope." She spoke softly, "After all, I'm gonna need my maid-of-honor."

At that moment, she saw Natasha shrinking down, hugging Sneg close, "Pep… I don't know if this is a good idea."

"What? What are you talking about?" Pepper tried to understand the source of conflict. "Don't worry, I selected the wedding coordinator already…"

But the spy sounded very serious, "I'm not the right person for this…"

"Don't be silly. You're my best friend."

Looking completely shocked with that statement, the redhead asked immediately, "Why me?"

A sudden understanding came to the blonde, "You're exactly like Tony, aren't you? So smart about everything but yourself."

It took Natasha a few seconds to react, "I'm nothing like Tony!"

"Of course you are. Except for the ego part, I give you that. Otherwise, you are both annoyingly smart, always thinking a thousand steps ahead, but hiding behind your masks when it comes to anything personal."

The spy never looked so young, "I don't… have a mask."

Pepper wasn't talking about the Black Widow. "A physical one? You don't need it. You have the best one, my dear. It took me a while to understand it." The older woman smiled kindly, "You blind everybody with this pretty face of yours, keeping them oblivious to what was inside, don't you?"

"I'm a spy. We use whatever keeps us ahead of the opposition." The redhead's voice came out sadly somber, "I'm not a good person."

"That's what's bothering you, right? Okay. Let me tell why I think you are." The CEO started, "You first got my attention because you didn't sleep with Tony. I'm serious."

Natasha narrowed her eyes, "I was working."

"Yeah, everybody else was working too, Nat." Pepper voice turned melancholic, "But every single person who approached me during the past years, was only interested in him. He slept with all the women around, well, the hot ones, obviously." Pausing, she smiled sincerely, "Except from you. You two flirted, yes, but you kept him at a distance – you weren't available." Thinking about it, the blonde realized it was good to share all of this with her friend, "He respected you too, do you know that?"

Visibly embarrassed, Natasha smirked, "He hated me."

"He feared you because you outsmarted him, when you hacked the system to free Rhodey's armor before JARVIS. Tony values intelligence above all, but, for me, the important was that you saved his life."

Four years ago, the Black Widow was the one who crushed Justin Hammer's guards and hacked Ivan Vanko's system in time to reboot War Machine's armor, _"You got your best friend back"._ Together, Tony and Rhodey defeated Whiplash.

"I heard you talking to him_. _You act tough, but deep inside you care, and that's when I started to realize how similar you two are." Pepper explained for the redhead disbelief, "Don't you see? That's why you are always bickering at each other."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Tony's the genius, no doubt. But he doesn't have all the answers."

"Exactly. It's funny because, in different occasions, you and Steve ended up beating JARVIS. And for Tony that was unthinkable!" The CEO winked, "You know how he is with his machines."

"JARVIS is not a _machine_."

"See? Tony says exactly the same thing!"

Laughing, they both got to relax for a while, but then the spy replied looking uncomfortable, "I'm sorry I'm your only option."

The blonde sighed, feeling sorry for the redhead's heavy burden – like Tony, Natasha kept everyone at distance, acting as if she didn't deserve to be loved, probably the result of having been raised without a family. "You got it wrong, Nat. The third and most important reason? You treated me as an equal – you never judged me or underestimated me because I'm not a superhero like you all."

"I'm not a hero, much less super."

"Of course you are. Not having their powers make you twice as brave. That's the point. You're fearless, you don't need anyone. But you counted me as an ally in this crazy testosterone filled environment we live in. You trusted me."

Smiling shyly, Natasha tried, "I've always admired how you deal with this madness that is Tony's life. I couldn't do it. To keep Tony in line is an achievement itself."

Pepper laughed pleased, "Believe me, I know it."

"You never feared me. _You_ trusted me first." The spy paused, as if looking for the right things to say until a shadow fell over her, "I don't have friends for a reason, Pep. I'm a killer."

Pepper's pulse rocketed, her hands trembled and tears fell from her face, "I… I killed… Aldrich Killian." Natasha touched her arm tentatively, and the CEO continued between tears, "I could never say it… out loud. My therapist will be proud." The dog started to whine uncomfortable and she hugged him, relishing in his comforting presence, "I'm fine, Sneg. Is he adorable or what?" The two friends exchange half smiles and the blonde spoke in a calmer mood, "I've never talked about this. It's been a year."

"I'm here whenever you need me."

"I know. But the truth is that I've been thinking about you, since the beginning, and you helped me, without even knowing."

"Because of my job?"

"No, Nat. Because of how you deal with it. Despite all the bad things in your life – and I know I can't even imagine half of it – you are here, doing good, saving lives. Living, loving, being loved. You are the example I'm following, and I have even more respect for you now. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Natasha seemed perplex, and Pepper hugged her close, saying, "Do you understand it now?"

The redhead's voice was a murmur, "I don't know what to say."

"I know you're not used to friends. I mean normal ones, so Clint doesn't count." Both laughed and the blonde said tenderly, "That's what makes you special to me. You are my first option, Nat, and I was really scared of losing you."

With tears in her own eyes Pepper saw a single teardrop roll down Natasha's face, imagining how hard all these emotions must be for the spy. Absolutely distressed, Sneg started to lick her face, and the two friends let the laughter fade away the tears.

At that moment Steve appeared at the bedroom door wearing a black robe, pale sick looking. "Hi, Pepper."

The blonde had never seen him looking anything less than perfect, "Oh my God, Steve. What they did to you?" She hurried to hug him.

He smiled shyly, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You guys wanna have lunch with us? Can you call Tony?" Natasha invited.

"Thanks, but I need to check on him. He has been hibernating since yesterday. We'll take a rain check as soon as you get better, right, Captain?" Pepper kissed his cheek.

"Yes, ma'am."

The two women hugged each other.

"It's a date, Pep. Thanks again, for everything."

The dog came wagging his tail, asking for attention and Pepper knelt down, "Bye, Sneg. Thanks for taking care of aunt Pep."

.

* * *

(Next: Chris Crush, Chapter 18 The Iceman – To be posted soon)

* * *

.

**Ref**: Movies: _Iron Man 2 & 3_

**Ref**: Comics: Black Widow (2004) #2 _"Right to a Life (Part 2)"_ – [Natasha] I'm a spy. (…) You use whatever keeps you ahead of the opposition.

**Author's note**: Many thanks to my dearest friend **unique applepie**!


End file.
